RWBY: Hellsing Twilight
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: Aysun Schnee walking through a dangerous snowstorm at night... that when it happen that night that she called the experience that she will never forget in her lifetime


Aysun Schnee, the future mother of Luna "Hellsing" Schnee, was walking through a powerful and dangerous snowstorm in the northwest dragon-shaped continent of Fahist due for a very special meeting between her and her future husband, Dr. John Steward, for a proposal for her to marry her.

Right now at the moment, however, she is wondering why on heaven's earth she didn't listen to her hotelier's warning before she left the hotel? Oh yeah, she remember because she want to get to John Steward's proposal to her on time.

Just to mind you that... Aysun wasn't a very wealthy person to begin with, but John decide to proposal to her due to her unnatural beauty that can envy every woman in the kingdom of Vale if she ever want to visited the kingdom. That is, if she can get to his proposal in time before the snowstorm itself could kill her in the cold.

She tries to take cover beside the trees, but she didn't haven't any luck with that. However, that was when the full shatter moon of the night itself break through the clouds of the dark night skies and illuminated the very location of where she is right now by the moonlight itself as the snowstorm itself has calmed down.

It is reveal... that she was near a cemetery. She enter enter old cemetery and look around fot a bit as she walk by the tombstones and the graves before she came upon a tomb. Then, she suddenly felt something behind and turn around... only to see nothing was there. But then... it started snowing again, but slowly, and she could have swore she saw a black, tall, armored figure in the snow-covered forest with her very own eyes, standing among the trees, before the snowstorm itself started up again, forcing her to take shelter in the tomb itself.

She waiting patiencely for the snowstorm to pass over before she felt she was not alone. She slowly turn around before a forked of lightning shine down the interior of the tomb and she saw a tall, middle-aged, and lean man looking at her with an handsome appearance to him as she froze as her blood run cold before he reveal his fangs to her.

However, a sudden lightning striked iron spike of the tomb like an wrathful god, throwing her out of the tomb with such force like she was being grab by a hand of a giant as the tomb itself collepse from the powerful lightning strike itself with the screaming vampire before he was crushed and killed by the weight of the stones made for his own tomb. She lost conscious as she saw a shadow in the snowstorm.

Later, she regain conscious and she took a look to see a bunch of beowolves circiling around her in silent and, by the look of it, fear, which she thought was unusually, before she noted a warm feeling surround and look up only to see what was keeping her warm...

There was a huge Beowolf, hugging it arms around her to keep her warm in the raging storm of the snow and yet she noticed that it was far more different compare in appearance to it's other beowolves brethren; It was significantly larger and taller, it's chest was wider, wide as 1 and a half fully grown mens, and far more intimidating, with it's long and thick arms that were thick as tree trunks that ending with slender fingers and short claws and wide, bear/wolf-like head with it's mouth filled with razor-sharp teeths. But the unusually thing about it is that, she noted, it was protecting her from both the cold of the rampaging snowstorm itself and the hunger mouths of the beowolves that surrounded them. However, before she could even think further, she lost conscious again.

By the next morning, she woke up and surprised she was in a room of the hotel she was in before the owner of the hotel came and told that a mysterious man known as Lord Alpha the III alerted a bunch of horsemen that were staying at the hotel in telegram and telling them that she was in the forest.

She doesn't know why has that beowolf and how this mysterious Lord Alpha character is, but all she know is that it would be a experience that she will never forget in her lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this is just a short story just summanizing what happen. But don't forget... that this is the prequel to all of the RWBY: Hellsing Stories. Now then... time for the final story of the RWBY Hellsing timeline; RWBY: Hellsing Dusk.**


End file.
